A very big Penny story made by TheTwistedMangle
by Object Fanfiction
Summary: Made by TheTwistedMangle on FANDOM. Object Madness fanfiction. WARNING: This contains Nickpen/Penkel/Puffpenn/Pennpuff/Pennbull shipping and if you hate shipping or don't want to cringe (or work for the show), please don't read it.


**Chapter 1 - Explosive Ideas**

 _There had to be a way._

 _Anyway._

 _Anyway possible._

Penny sighed. She wished it could happen.

Instead, an explosion happened. The scene played like a tape destinies to repeat over and over again on loop.

 _"Come on, Nickel! Please? We've been on this bus too long and I wanna see what happens!" Cup exclaimed._

 _"Sorry, Cup. You're failing to understand me," Nickel objected, trying to be patient with her like Penny always was and is. "You see, I have a bubble-and there's a limit on how close I can get."_

 _What? Penny thought. What does he mean?_

 _Cup shoved Nickel into Penny. Radiant flames rapidly growing everywhere._

 _Penny's last thought was, It'll never happen. I know the truth now._

After the incident, the copper coin tried to find anyway possible, over thinking it and using possible perplexed, somewhat illogical solutions on how.

All she wanted was to show how much she loved him.

 **Chapter 2 - Confessions**

Penny finally came up with a logical solution.

"Hey, TB, I can only be near Nickel just for a few seconds, right?" she asked.

"You have to be careful though." Tennis Ball's voice had a hint of warning. "Approximately and _exactly_ five seconds before the effect happens."

Penny listened to his cautious tone. _Exactly five seconds, then quickly step away. That's all. Why didn't I think of this before?_

She approached Nickel, who was sitting on the couch and being emotionless.

"H-Hey, uh, Nickel?"

He looked up. "What do you want?"

The copper coin pressed her lips onto his. _Five seconds, just five seconds. Five seconds to express my feelings._

 _One, two._

 _Three, four._

 _Five._

Penny instantly bounced back from a Nickel with wide eyes.

"How...how did it not happen?" Nickel sputtered.

"Five seconds. Exactly after five seconds of contact, _then_ it happens. Learned it from TB."

"Well, I-I kinda liked it..." he admitted.

"Good."

"A-And I kinda like you...Kinda..." Nickel was blushing heavily. "But I don't know if we can be together, Puffball..."

Penny turned around to go to her room, not wanting to to hear the rest. She didn't want to have anything get in the way of her perfect day.

"We need to talk."

An almost enraged Puffball blocked her way. "You should have listened to Nickel. You're not in trouble, but I need to give you a warning. It's about my brother."

The copper coin was merely confused, but she knew what happened if Puffball got vindictive enough.

 **Chapter 3 - Difficult Emotions**

Puffball began leading Penny back to the living room. Penny heard disturbing, strangeled, vocoded noises.

"What's that?" she asked. The noises got louder as they walked closer. She could finally make out coughing.

"My brother. He has severe emotional distress right now. He's throwing up. And you're the one who caused it."

Penny stopped. She caused this? It was _her_ fault? "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine. You didn't know that it would happen. Now let's get moving, we don't have much time."

Puffball's voice was calm and strong, yet had a hint of sterness and aggression.

Penny found Puffbull regurgitating his rainbow substance into Cup. He had a pained and heartbroken expression.

Cup shuddered, but didn't say a word of disgust. She had passive and concerned eyes for him, which Penny was shocked to see.

"Did you hear that my brother has a crush on you?" Puffball said.

Penny blushed. She glanced at the sickened Puffbull once more. "He...likes me...?"

Cup turned to face them. "Yeah. You just...kinda...uh...hurt his feelings pretty severely."

"I-I...sorta used to like him. Part of me still does."

Penny had her jaws collapsed afterwards.

But the more she thought about it, the more it was true.

Puffbull finally stopped vomiting, hovered down to her level, and leaned in. "R-Really?"

"Yes, I sup-"

Penny wasn't surprised to find him kissing her. "But about Nickel..."

"Nickel still thinks that you two shouldn't be together," Puffbull says. "We can keep this a secret, okay?"

Penny couldn't resist it. She smiled. "Okay. Let's do it."


End file.
